


Ninten fucks ninten: the movie

by Cokela



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings
Genre: Emotional, GONE SEXUAL, M/M, Ninten - Freeform, boss baby called me, dont try at 3 am, momo challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cokela/pseuds/Cokela
Summary: Ninten .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ninten.

" ninten, " Ninten nintened, staring at ninten.

" I can't hide my feelings for you anymore, ninten. " Ninten added.  
" Ninten " Ninten gasped, in shock.  
" I ninten you so much, ninten! " Ninten said as he nintened ninten, nintening his ninten.  
" let's ninten " ninten said, with a smirk  
" b-but ninten!! "  
" S hhhh " said ninten as he nintened his ninten.  
Ninten blushed @ ninten with a ninten  
Then ninten stuck his ninten up nintens ninten hole   
The end.


	2. Ninten ninten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninten.

Ninten opened the door, returning home after a long day of nintenning.  
Ninten was not ready for what he was about to see, though.

There he was, his one and only love, ninten, with his best friend, ninten.  
" ninten?! " nintened ninten, completely ninten about this whole situation, and the argument that was about to come.

" ninten!! " said ninten, face looking very ninten.  
" you're home early , " Ninten added, very ninten right now.

Ninten could feel the tears in his eyes. How could ninten ninten this? He couldn't even ninten ninten right noe. This was so un-ninten.

" ninten, I can't believe you. " Ninten said, very ninten.

What happens next? Find out on the next episode of Gordon Ramsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninten.

All of a sudden, ninten was ninten.   
He couldn't even ninten this right now.

" it's- it's not what it looks like! I ninten you, ninten! " Ninten said, you could hear the pure ninten in his voice.  
Nintens expression turned into one of hate as he nintened the ninten, slamming the door behind him.

Now leaving ninten alone to ninten ninten, ninten nintended down ninten street.  
He stopped right in front of the ninten bar, which was in the ninten town.  
He nintened, walking into the ninten bar.

He walked in and there were so many nintens. He didn't even care though. He couldn't believe his ninten had nintened on him. 

" one ninten please, ninten. " ninten said to the ninten dressed up in a nice looking bartender outfit.

Ninten chugged the ninten. It was highly ninten, with a little touch of ninten, and some ninten here and there. The aftertaste was very ninten.

What happens to ninten? Ninten your ninten to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninten.

**Author's Note:**

> Ninten.


End file.
